T-1000 (Judgment Day)
This page is about the incarnation of T-1000 in Terminator 2. The Genisys version can be found here: T-1000 (Genisys). The T-1000 is a liquid-metal android and the main antagonist in the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Its main goal is to kill John Connor in the past. Unlike the last Terminator, T-1000 can survive almost any injury and changes back to its original form almost instantly. He was portrayed by Robert Patrick, who also portrayed Rome. Story As the super-computer Skynet became self-aware, it started mass-producing the terminators, in order to wipe out the humans from the face of earth. A human resistance was led by John Connor, who organized the survivors of Judgement Day to fight the machines. Skynet then sent a terminator to the past to kill Sarah Connor before she gave birth to John. As the first Terminator failed, Skynet took the next step and sent another terminator, the prototype T-1000, to kill John while a child. The future John Connor managed to capture a Terminator and sent him to the past as well to protect himself in the past. Travel to the past In a last-ditch effort to prevent their destruction, Skynet sent a Series 1000 Terminator back to the year 1991 to kill the human resistance's leader, John Connor, when he was 10 years old. Upon arrival, the T-1000 murdered a police officer and took his clothes and car in order to blend in and look like a man of respect. He tracked down the foster home that Connor currently lived. His foster parents, Todd and Janelle Voight, were not surprised to see a police officer on their doorstep asking about John, due to his multiple run-ins with the law, but as John ran away earlier that morning, the T-1000 was unable to get to him. He was also told that someone else was looking for John, too. The T-1000 picked up right away that this person was the Series 800 Terminator sent back to prevent John, but insisted to the Voights that he was of no concern. He managed to get information of where John is due to two girls who ratted out on him saying that he went to the galleria. First meeting with John and the T-800 Both Terminators tracked down John at a mall, and this resulted in the two of them fighting each other while John escaped on his motorbike. The T-1000 started chasing after him, but on his motorbike, John proved to be too fast, so the T-1000 required a new mode of transportation. After chasing John on a busy street, he hijacked a tow truck and eventually caught up with him and almost ran him over. But, the T-800 saved John by shooting a tire on the truck, causing it to spin out of control and crash. A leak from the gas tank made contact with a loose spark plug, triggering an explosion, allowing John and the T-800 to get away. The T-1000's next idea was to return to Voights' house and wait for John to return. The T-800 warned John about this, so rather than return home, John decided to make a call from a public payphone to warn his foster parents. However, he sensed something was up, because Janelle Voight sounded "too nice," and his dog was barking very loudly. The T-800, impersonating John's voice, tricked the T-1000 into revealing himself by giving John's dog a false name (Wolfie) and convincing him that was the real name. It was confirmed that the T-1000 was at John's house, and his foster parents had been killed. The T-800 then reveals to John that the T-1000 is a shape-shifter and can flawlessly impersonate any person it touches or makes contact with in any way. In a deleted scene, the T-1000 walks outside to the barking dog and kills it. He then rips off the dog's collar and sees its real name (Max) and walks away in frustration. In another deleted scene, he also looks in John's bedroom to look for clues as to where his next location might be. He finds a shoebox filled with letters from John's real mother, Sarah Connor, written from the Pescadero State Mental Hospital, and decides to go there next. Second meeting with John The T-1000 then drove to the mental hospital and decided to copy Sarah Connor and possibly kill her, as that is what he normally does to the people he transforms into, and wait for John to arrive. The T-800 warns John of this, but John insists they rescue her anyway. Despite being disguised as a cop, the T-1000 still raises the suspicious eyebrows of an office worker at the hospital, so he decides to copy (and kill) a nightwatchman to get easier access. He reaches Sarah's holding cell, but finds it empty, as Sarah escaped earlier. He later finds her with John and the T-800 and chases them into an elevator, leaving a slice wound on Sarah's shoulder in the process, and climbs onto the police car that the Connors and T-800 have stolen, almost succeeding in his mission to kill John, but shot off the car by the T-800. The car ultimately is too fast for him, so he gives up for now. He returns to the hospital later where several other policemen have arrived, and meets up with one motorcycle cop. As he is disguised as that cop later on, and driving his motorcycle as well, it is assumed that the T-1000 killed him. Attack at Cyberdyne Cyberdyne Systems was currently working on the microchip that would eventually become Skynet, so Sarah decided to kill the man responsible, Miles Dyson. However, as she was never a killer, she found herself unable to do it. After talking with John, she decided to tell Dyson everything, and this convinced him to stop working on the microchip, but found out all his work on it had to be destroyed to prevent Skynet and Judgment Day. So they went down to the Cyberdyne headquarters to destroy everything. The T-1000 was aware of this, so he decided to go to the Dyson home, only to find nobody was home. However, he received a call from the Police Department that the Connors were attacking the Cyberdyne building. When he arrived, the Connors and the T-800 had already taken off in a SWAT van, but then he hijacked a police helicopter and chased them in that. Highway Chase He then proceeded to chase the Connors down the highway, and mortally wounds Sarah. The T-800 then slams on the breaks, causing the helicopter to crash into the van and blow up. However, the van is destroyed as well, so the Connors and the T-800 are forced to drive in a farmer's car while the T-1000 steals a truck transporting liquid nitrogen. He chases them into a steel plant, where, thanks to the T-800, the truck is destroyed, and liquid nitrogen spills all over the T-1000, causing him to completely freeze on the spot. The T-800 then shoots the T-1000 with a pistol, causing him to shatter into pieces. However, the intense heat from the molten steel caused the ice to completely melt, allowing the T-1000 to fully reform. Fight in the Steel Plant The T-100 had some glitches now. For example, when touching a black-and-yellow colored pole, this caused his hand to uncontrollably stick to it and change into that color. That didn't matter too much, as he was able to jam the T-800's hand in a giant gear, allowing him to look for the Connors. He finds that Sarah put John and a conveyor belt and he was now out of sight. Sarah attempted to draw a gun at him, but wasn't fast enough, as the T-1000 sliced a blade into her shoulder and demanded that she called John to help her, threatening to stick another blade into her head if she refused. She did, but before he could kill her, the T-800, now with just one arm, attacked the T-1000 from behind, forcing him to free Sarah. He was, by now, extremely furious with the T-800 constantly ruining his plans so much that he repeatedly rammed a large steel beam into the T-800's head and jamming a long pole in his body, causing him to shut down before he could reach for his grenade launcher. Now with him out of the way, the T-1000 attempted to find John himself. Destruction As he had touched Sarah Connor earlier, he was now able to imitate her. He called John to come help him, which John did. He almost succeeded, as he fooled John into thinking that was his mother, but then the real Sarah Connor showed up and shot a hole in his body, revealing him as an imposter. Sarah then shot him several times in the chest, almost causing him to fall off the ledge, but before she could, she ran out of bullets, allowing the T-1000 to reform and wave his finger at her with a "tsk-tsk" gesture. Suddenly, the T-800, working again because of an alternative power source he had, showed up and shot his last grenade into the T-1000's chest, causing him to blow apart. Before he could fully reform, though, he lost his balance and fell into the pit of molten steel below. The T-1000 tried desperately to adapt to it, but it turned out to be capable of destroying it permanently. It shrieked loudly and uncontrollably shape-shifted into all the people it had imitated previously, as well as its default form, before completely dissolving into the steel, making its mission a failure. Personality Although the T-1000 is a heartless machine, he shows some traces of cynicism and sarcasm and can act like a normal human being when in public. Appearances Outside of T2 T-1000 has appeared in a few films that are not part of the Terminator film series. Both times he was played by Robert Patrick like in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *''Wayne's World'' - The T-1000 asked Wayne if he's seen the boy in the photo (John) but Wayne just drove away screaming without answering. *''Last Action Hero'' - Danny, the main character of the film, spotted the T-1000 walking out of the police station and he tried to tell the character played by Schwarzenegger, Jack Slater, but Slater simply refused to listen. Gallery T-Patrick.jpg T-1000_002.png|The T-1000 in its' default form T-1000.3.jpg|The T-1000 chases John Connor in a tow truck T1000walkingthroughabar.jpg|The T-1000 walks through a bar 600px-T2StanWinstonT-1000shotgunhead.jpg|The T-1000 after taking a headshot from the T-800 T-1000.5.jpg|The T-1000 as a motorcycle cop T-1000.6.jpg|Frozen in liquid nitrogen T-1000.7.jpg|Trapping the T-800 in a large gear T-1000.8.jpg|The T-1000 is terminated T1000_last_action_hero_quickzoom.jpg|T-1000's cameo in Last Action Hero T-10000 lee 1.jpg|link=-1000|T-1000 as he appears in "Terminator: Genisys" played by Lee Byung-Hun T-1000 lee 5.jpg T-000 4 lee.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Stalkers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Assassin Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Torturer Category:Slimes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Asexual Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Knifemen Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Deceased Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Elastic Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Phasers Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Imposters Category:Speedster Category:Charismatic villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Child-Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Animal Killers Category:Bikers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spree-Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Robots Category:Evil Cops